


In Light Of Full Disclosure

by goldenkc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, It Gets A Little Gay, Slight Klance - Freeform, Space Dad!Shiro, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: **SEASON 2 VOLTRON SPOILERS**Keith’s world caves in on him when he discovers the truth about the blade he’d had since childhood. He always wanted to know where it came from, but he didn’t want to know this… no, not this. How does the team react when they find out the truth of Keith’s lineage?// aka the scenes we were robbed of in season 2





	

On the ride back from the hidden base of the Blade of Marmora, Keith hadn’t spoken a word. A thing like that wouldn’t normally stand out as odd from the Red Paladin, if not for what had just occurred. Shiro didn’t want to push, and kept his mouth shut, waiting for his younger teammate to speak up himself.

All Keith had wanted his whole life was to find out the origin of the knife passed from his mother, to his father, to him as a child. He never expected to find out about his hidden Galra heritage.

“How do I tell them?” Keith asked softly. Shiro hummed in response, looking over at the pilot. “The team,” he clarified. “How do I tell them that I’m... that I'm _Galra_?” the word came out like it had a bitter taste in his mouth.

Shiro couldn’t help but feel for the boy who must’ve been going through emotional turmoil. “I think that's up to you. But they deserve to know,” he stated, ever the voice of reason. 

Keith nodded, knowing he had to tell them--that he couldn’t keep a secret this big from his team. Continuing on the path back to the castle, he ran every possible way of explaining himself through his mind.

Is there a right way to tell the people who had only ever treated you as family that you come from a long line of murderous purple aliens responsible for thousands of innocents’ deaths and wasted planets? The answer is no. There is no right way to say that.

* * *

Keith asked Shiro to be with him when he told Allura and Coran first. “Of course,” the older Paladin had said, resting a strong hand on his friend’s shoulder. The two walked into the main control room where they knew the Royals to be.

“Hey Coran, Princess?” Keith called, desperately trying to keep his nerves from getting the best of him.

“Shiro, Keith!” Allura beamed upon seeing the two from where she sat by her mice. “Thank you so much for getting the Blade of Marmora to become allies in our fight. I don't know what we would've done without you both.” 

Hearing her praises made it harder for Keith to say what he had to. He swallowed thickly, “Yeah, it was no big.”

“Well, what's brought you up here?” Coran’s chipper voice asked. “You seem troubled.” Allura had also picked up on the boy’s change in demeanor from his usual stoic expressions.

“I, um, I found out something about myself when I was there,” Keith stuttered out.

“And what's that?” Coran asked. He and the princess walked up to the Paladins and gave them their full attention, sensing Keith had something important to say.

“You know I’ve had this knife on me for a while, for as long as I can remember,” he said, producing the knife from his back pocket, staring down at it. “Ulaz, and the Blade, they had the same ones, and they said I had to pass the Trials of Marmora to find out where it came from--” 

“You're babbling,” Shiro muttered, lightly nudging Keith’s shoulder.

Keith nodded, having difficulty looking Allura in the eye. “I was able to activate it. And they said the only way that’s possible is if I have Galra in my blood.” 

Coran’s thick eyebrows furrowed, the gears in his mind churning at the new information. “So, you're saying that you’re--” 

“Shiro?” Allura looked to her friend, the tone of her voice asking him to confirm the story. The nod he gave was all she needed. Her eyes narrowed and her features hardened. “Excuse me,” she said before promptly leaving the room.

Keith watched as she retreated from sight. He tried to ignore the few steps Coran had taken back when the accented man awkwardly said, “Well, that’s... That's not so bad, I guess. I mean, you've never done anything other than proven your worth to the team.”

He was trying to make the teen feel better, but there was nothing that would make Allura--the woman Keith had begun to see as the mother figure he’d so long looked for--walk back through the door.

“She'll come around,” Coran offered. “She has to. You just have to remember what the Galra have done to her, and her family. She knows that’s not on you, but you'll have to give her a little while to process.”

“Yeah...” Keith nodded solemnly. “Sure.”

“Keith--” Shiro tried to grab Keith’s arm before he, too, left the room. The red-wearing boy tugged his arm back, continuing on his path out.

“I'm okay,” he said roughly, only showing how not okay he really was.

* * *

Keith had come into the common room with the intention of telling Pidge about his Galra heritage, but the Green Paladin was desperate to play the new video game with Keith they’d gotten recently.

Pidge was kicking Keith’s ass at the hand-to-hand combat game as Keith wasn’t paying much attention to the screen, but internally battling with himself how to share the news with his young friend.

“Are you even trying?” Pidge playfully smacked Keith’s shoulder. “At least make it a _little_ hard for me.”

Keith chuckled humourlessly, pausing the game. When Pidge turned to ask what had happened, Keith had decided it was time to tell. He'd had enough of beating around the bush. So, he came right out and said it.

“I'm Galra.”

“What??” the glasses-wearing child stared back wide-eyed.

Keith quickly realized he should have eased into it, at least a little, rather than blurting out something so shocking. He raised his hands, saying, “Not… bad, like Zarkon and them. But I _am_ part Galra. It's in my DNA.” He went on to explain how he’d found out, trying not to worry about how quiet Pidge had become.

Finally, the kid spoke, “...Oh. Okay.” Then Pidge grabbed the remote again, ready to play, looking at Keith expectantly.

Keith stuttered for a moment, amazed at how well Pidge took it. “ _Okay?_ ”

Pidge sighed, putting back down the remote. “Yeah, _okay_. It's not like you chose this, right? It's not your fault. I mean, hey, if Ulaz and the Blade are any conciliation, Galra doesn't have to mean bad blood. Let’s just say I know a little something about not having a choice in who you are,” Pidge smiled warmly. “It's okay, Keith.” Pidge put a hand down on Keith’s arm, squeezing reassuringly.

“Thank you, Pidge,” he said sincerely.

“What are friends for?” Pidge smirked with a wink. “Now, come on, press play. I’m about to win.”

* * *

Keith wandered around the Castle in search of a specific someone before finally finding him in the kitchen.

“Hey, Hunk,” he greeted upon entry. “Can I tell you something?” he asked, taking a seat at the island.

Hunk wore an apron with what Keith guess to be flour thrown on it and the rest of the counters. “Sure, man. But first, try these cookies.” A plate of blue discs was held out and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Uh, no thanks.”

Hunk simply hummed, pulling back the plate and popping a whole cookie in his mouth. “Suit yourself. I tweaked the recipe and these are _goooood_ ,” he sang, even with a mouthful of cookie.

“That sounds great, Hunk,” he smiled, despite being so obviously nervous about something.

“So, what's up?” Hunk asked, turning to put another batch in the Altean oven.

Keith cleared his throat, wringing his hands together. “When I was on that little mission with Shiro, to get the Blade to ally with us…” he trailed off, thinking about how to continue.

“Yo, good lookin’ out, bro,” Hunk praised, holding out a fist for Keith to bump. “You did good out there.”

“Thanks, but, uh, just in light of full disclosure, I've told almost everyone else--”

“Just spit it out, dude. How bad can it be?”

Keith sighed, speaking out in one breath, “I have Galra in my blood and I’m not sure who it comes from, but I think it's my mom and I don’t know what it means for me or the team, but I just wanted to let you know.”

Hunk nodded thoughtfully, absently munching on a cookie. “Cool. But seriously, try these cookies,” he held out the plate again.

“Heh, fine,” Keith smiled lightly, reaching out for one.

The two ate in silence for a moment and Keith hummed, nodding his head to show his liking to the treat.

“So, are you gonna spontaneously turn purple, or anything?” Hunk asked seriously.

“No, probably not.”

"You gonna grow cat ears?"

"I hope not."

Hunk nodded, then asked, “And Zarkon, is he, like, your dad, or something?”

Keith held back a smile, taking another bite of his cookie. “No, Hunk.”

Hunk went on to ask more ridiculous questions, but Keith knew they were jokes all in good fun. That was Hunk--always trying to make light of troubling situations. And Keith couldn’t thank him enough for it.

* * *

Keith was letting out his pent up frustration on a punching bag in the Castle gym. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead with each blow to the bag. He was heavily breathing as his punches became faster and stronger before he finally shouted, resting his head against the rough cloth of the bag.

He leaned on the bag, thinking his day couldn’t get any worse. Oh, but it could.

“I had to find out from Hunk?!” shouted a voice before doors were slammed shut behind him.

“Not now, Lance,” Keith grumbled, not bothering looking over his shoulder.

“From Hunk??” screeched the Blue Paladin, his voice raising a few octaves as he went off on his teammate. “You didn't have the decency to tell me yourself?” he accused, walking up beside Keith and shoving him back a step.

“I said not now,” he warned, making no attempt to retaliate.

Lance shoved Keith again, this time against the punching bag. “After how long we've fought beside each other, after we were finally getting on good terms, you keep something so important from me?? What, you didn't feel like indulging me on your latest self-discovery?!”

Keith snapped, grabbing onto Lance’s wrist before he could shove him again. “I couldn't!”

Lance yanked his arm back, still glaring harshly at the Red Paladin, the guy he would call a friend--though never to his face.

Keith continued defending himself, “I'm sure you've heard how Allura reacted! How Coran walks on eggshells around me! Pidge is trying to be cool, but I'm sure the kid’s a little worried I might freak out and kill someone. And as much as I try to avoid it, you're the one person whose opinion matters the most to me and I couldn't handle it if you were scared of me, too!”

Lance took a step back, almost surprised at the black haired boy’s confession. Keith grabbed the towel he thrown earlier on the floor and tossed it over his shoulder, not expecting Lance to say anything else as he was about to walk out the door.

“God, you're an idiot,” Lance muttered, though loud enough for the other boy to hear.

Keith froze, turning on his heels and narrowing his eyes at Lance. “Excuse me?” he hissed.

Lance groaned, running his hand down his face. “I'm not scared of you, dummy! What the hell do I care you have Galra blood? If anything, it makes you cooler than your previously bland self. I'm mad you didn't trust me enough to tell me and instead you’re hiding out here,” Lance widened his arms to the gym room, leaning back on the purple walls.

“I'm not... hiding,” Keith murmured, lowering his head. He was totally hiding. 

“You're hiding,” Lance smirked.

Keith took a breath, dropping his towel and walking over to beside Lance. “I'm sorry...” he admitted. “For not telling you.”

“You should be,” Lance responded, taking a step closer to Keith.

“You called me an idiot,” he stated after a beat of comfortable silence.

Lance scoffed, “You lied to me. I get a pass.”

“I never lied.”

“Well, you omitted.” Keith didn’t say anything, so Lance took it that he agreed. “So,” Lance began, a small smirk coming onto his lips as he leaned forward. “My opinion matters to you, huh?”

Keith shifted a little awkwardly, kicking his foot at nothing as he kept his head down. “Of course, it does,” he replied softly.

“Does my opinion of how terrible you look in those shorts matter to you?”

“Jesus, Lance,” Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Way to ruin the moment.”

“Oh, we were having a moment? Is that what was happening there?” 

“You just love to make everything awkward, don't you?” 

“It's a specialty of mine. Thank you for noticing.” 

Keith chuckled, looking Lance in the eye and shaking his head as he spoke endearingly, “You're such a dork.” 

They heard a door close across the room. They looked over and saw Hunk, walking over to them with that big goofy grin on his face. The two suddenly realized how physically close they were to each other, taking a step back and clearing their throats awkwardly. 

“Hey, Lance,” greeted Hunk. “What are you doing in here all by yourself?” he asked, a small smirk on his face.

Lance and Keith looked at each other with furrowed brows before looking back to the Yellow Paladin. “Uh, I'm here, too, Hunk,” said Keith.

Hunk’s eyes widened dramatically, finally looking at him. “Oh, sorry, Keith. Didn’t see you there. You just blend right in with the walls,” he said, stifling his laughter.

Keith was momentarily confused, then he noticed the colour of said walls. He growled lowly, then shouted, “I’M STILL NOT PURPLE!”


End file.
